The present invention relates to a token counting and sorting apparatus to which unassorted tokens of different kinds (e.g. denominations), which may be coins as currency or coin-shaped medals used for various game machines, are supplied and which is capable of sorting the tokens based on the kinds (denominations) and counting and displaying the number of the sorted tokens for each kind (e.g. denomination) and the total number of the all kinds of tokens.
Token counting and sorting apparatuses of this kind are conventionally proposed. For example, JP-A-9-500468 discloses an apparatus comprising a rotary disc having an elastic upper surface, means for rotating the rotary disc, and a stationary sorting head in the form of an annular disc arranged in parallel to the upper surface of the rotary disc while being slightly spaced therefrom. An opening for supplying coins is provided at the central portion above the mount disc.
The lower surface of the stationary sorting head includes an alignment region for aligning respective radially outer peripheral edges of coins of all denominations at a common radial position, a plurality of exit passages for receiving coins of different diameters, respectively, and for guiding the coins to the respective exit openings arranged along the outer circumference of the sorting head, and a guide wall extending between at least a selected pair of the exit passages. The guide wall engages the radially outer peripheral edge of a coin, which cannot enter at least a first one of the two adjacent exit passages, for guiding and retaining the radially outer peripheral edge of the coin at the common radial position.
A drawback of the above-described structure resides in the difficulty of machining the alignment region, the exiting passages and the guide wall.
On the other hand, JP-A-63-250792 and JP-A-5-29517 disclose an apparatus which includes a rotary disc rotatable by a driving motor for carrying plural kinds of tokens supplied from a supplying section arranged above. The apparatus further includes a generally linear token discerning track which has an inlet for receiving tokens paid out from the rotary disc one by one and which has a down stream portion bent generally perpendicularly as viewed in plan, and a linear sorting track provided downstream from the token discerning track. A transfer belt which is straight as viewed in plan is disposed above each of the token discerning track and the token sorting track. The token discerning track is provided with a material sensor and a diameter sensor. The transfer belt transfers the tokens one by one while pressing the tokens against a guide member. The token sorting track is formed with a plurality of aligned sorting holes arranged at a predetermined pitch as viewed in plan. An edge portion of each sorting hole on the guide member side is spaced from the guide member by a predetermined amount. The distance between the guide member and the edge portion of the sorting hole on the side farther from the guide member increases correspondingly to the diameter of the token to be sorted at that hole as compared with a preceding sorting hole of the transfer direction. The tokens sorted are dropped into respective storage spaces provided correspondingly to the sorting holes.
However, the token counting and sorting apparatus having the above-described structure is disadvantageously large, because the apparatus includes the token discerning track extending generally tangentially to the outer circumference of the rotary disc, and the generally straight token sorting track connected generally perpendicularly to the curved downstream portion of the token discerning track. Moreover, the transfer belt, which is an endless belt, is disposed so that the lower side thereof is kept facing the upper surface of the token discerning track and the token sorting track. Therefore, the transfer belt rotates in a plane which is perpendicular to the token discerning track and the token sorting track. With this structure, a large space need be provided above the token discerning track and the token sorting track for the arrangement of the transfer belt, which makes the apparatus bulky.
Further, since two transfer belts need be driven, the driving mechanism therefor becomes complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,602 discloses a further prior art apparatus wherein a rotary feed disc for tokens is disposed adjacent to a sorter plate which is generally circular as viewed in plan.
The sorter plate is formed with an arcuate outer circumferential rim having an end at which a pointed projection extends radially inwardly from the outer circumference of the upper surface of the rotary feed disc. The upper surface of the sorter plate is formed, at a position radially inwardly from the outer circumferential rim, with a sorting track in the form of a partially cut-away circle adjoining the outer circumferential edge of the rotating feed disc. The tokens on the rotary feed disc are arrested by the pointed projection and guided along the side surface thereof to slide along the outer circumferential rim to the sorting track. A rotary disc is disposed above the sorter plate to cover the sorting track. The rotary disc is provided, at the lower surface thereof, with inner and outer rows of projecting fingers formed of an elastic material such as a rubber. The tokens guided by the pointed projection are pressed by the fingers against the outer circumferential rim to move along the sorting track.
The sorting track is formed with a plurality of generally rectangular openings arranged in a row at a predetermined pitch radially inwardly from the outer circumferential rim. When the distance between the inner surface of the outer circumferential rim and the radially inner edge of each opening is smaller than the diameter of a token to be sorted, the token passes over the opening. Conversely, when that distance is larger than the diameter of the token, the token drops through the opening. In this way, tokens are sorted in accordance with the differences of the diameters. Therefore, the openings are arranged in the order of increasing width from the upstream side toward the downstream side in the transfer direction.
An induction coil for determining whether or not the tokens are proper ones and a trigger sensor for detecting the passing of the tokens are disposed downstream of the token transfer track relative to the base portion of the pointed projection and at the starting end of the sorting track. Further, at the starting end of the outer circumferential rim, a shaft having a notch is provided for rotation by an actuator. Further, the starting end of the sorting track is formed with a discharge hole for discharging improper tokens toward the upstream side in the transfer direction relative to the row of the openings. When the induction coil determines that a token is improper, the shaft pivots about the axis so that the side surface thereof projects radially inwardly from the inner surface of the outer circumferential rim, thereby deflecting and guiding the improper token toward the discharge hole.
This structure is also complicated and the apparatus becomes bulky, because the rotary feed disc and the sorter plate are arranged in side-by-side relationship. Therefore, the object of providing a compact apparatus cannot be accomplished with this structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems of the prior art apparatuses and to provide a compact token counting and sorting apparatus having a simple structure.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for counting and sorting different kinds of tokens comprising: a rotary disc having an upper surface for supporting the tokens, the disc being rotatable manually or by a driver; a generally arcuate token transfer track extending along an outer circumference of the rotary disc and including a token transfer inlet for receiving the tokens across the outer circumference of the rotary disc; a plurality of sorting holes formed in the token transfer track for successively sorting and dropping the tokens in an order of increasing diameters as the tokens are transferred from an upstream side toward an downstream side in a transfer direction; an annular transfer belt disposed above the outer circumference of the rotary disc for rotation together with the rotary disc to transfer the tokens while pressing the tokens against a surface of the token transfer track; a token discerner provided in the token transfer track between the token transfer inlet and the sorting hole located at the most upstream position in the transfer direction for counting the tokens while determining diameters of the tokens; a controller for calculating results obtained by the token discerner; and a display for displaying the calculated results which include the count of tokens for each kind and a total number of the tokens.
With this structure, an arcuate token transfer track for transferring tokens released to the transfer inlet is provided along the outer circumference of the rotary disc which carries unassorted tokens of different kinds, and a transfer belt rotates within a plane above the arcuate transfer track. Therefore, the apparatus of the present invention can be made smaller than a prior art apparatus both in plan view and in height. Moreover, since a single transfer belt is used, the driving mechanism therefor is simple.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus further comprises a reference guide plate providing an inner circumferential wall of the token transfer track and disposed outward of the outer circumference of the rotary disc. The reference guide plate is arranged so that the inner circumferential wall is close to the outer circumference of the rotary disc at a portion adjacent the token transfer inlet and gradually deviates away from the outer circumference of the rotary disc while approaching an inner circumference of the transfer belt between the token transfer inlet and the token discerner as the inner circumferential wall extends downstream in the transfer direction.
With this structure, each of the tokens released through the transfer inlet and captured by the transfer belt, which rotates in a plane and outwardly from the rotary disc, needs to travel only a short distance before the token comes into slidable contact with the reference guide plate. Further, the diameter of the token can be accurately determined at the token discerner.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the token counting and sorting apparatus, the transfer belt is disposed above the token transfer track. The transfer belt is arranged to be close to an outer circumferential wall of the token transfer track at a portion adjacent the token transfer inlet and gradually approach the reference guide plate as the transfer belt extends downstream in the transfer direction.
With this structure, the tokens can be successively captured by the transfer belt at the token transfer inlet. When the tokens captured are transferred along the token transfer track from the upstream side toward the downstream side, the tokens can be always pressed against the reference guide plate constituting the inner circumferential wall of the token transfer track. Therefore, each of the tokens can be positively and reliably dropped into the relevant sorting hole in the token transfer track depending on the diameter.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the token counting and sorting apparatus, the transfer belt has a lower surface formed with projecting fins which are elastically deformable for pressing the tokens toward an upper surface of the token transfer track.
With this structure, the token can be transferred along the transfer track with only the fin catching the token elastically deformed. The finned structure of the belt, in combination with the annular (ring-shaped) configuration of the transfer belt, contributes to a weight reduction of the apparatus.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus further comprises an auxiliary elastic member projecting downward between the outer circumference of the rotary disc and the inner circumference of the transfer belt for rotating together with the transfer belt for preventing stagnation of the tokens at a portion adjacent the token transfer inlet. With this structure, it is possible to prevent the tokens released from the rotary disc from stagnating (stalling) adjacent the token transfer inlet, thereby preventing the token jam.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the token counting and sorting apparatus, the rotary disc and the token transfer track are provided in a lower casing. The transfer belt is mounted to a rotary ring which is rotatably mounted to an upper casing capable of opening and closing movement relative to the lower casing. The upper casing is provided with a token feed opening radially inward from the rotary ring for feeding the tokens toward the rotary disc. The rotary ring is provided with a power transmission unit driven for rotation by a driving mechanism of the lower casing. With this structure, by opening the upper casing, the transfer belt together with the rotary ring can be easily separated from the token transfer track. Therefore, foreign matters entered the token transfer track can be easily removed. Further, the power transmission from the rotary disc to the rotary ring is enabled just by closing the upper casing relative to the lower casing.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the token counting and sorting apparatus, the lower surface of the transfer belt is formed with a multiplicity of projecting fins each of which is inclined toward the upstream side in the transfer direction as the fin extends downward.
Therefore, in capturing the token by the fin of the rotating transfer belt at around the token transfer inlet, the token can be easily introduced to under the fin. Further, when the token is thereafter transferred while being pressed against the upper surface of the token transfer track, the token can be kept in contact with the fin at a large contact area. Therefore, the deviation of the token from the transfer belt can be reduced.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the token counting and sorting apparatus, the token discerner comprises detection holes respectively arranged at positions for determining the diameters of the tokens, and photo sensors disposed separately from the detection holes and connected thereto via photo transmission cables.
With this structure, bulky components such as photo sensors need not be provided at the positions for determining the diameters of the tokens (detection holes). Therefore, minute-stepwise discernment of tokens can be accurately performed using only a relatively small area of the apparatus. Further, the manufacturing cost for the apparatus can be decreased.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus further comprises a storage box or a hopper releasably mounted below each of the sorting holes for collecting and storing the tokens sorted. The hopper is provided with a storage bag removably attached thereto. This structure facilitates the work for collecting the sorted tokens.